inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:.jun/1
This page is an archive. Please leave a message here instead. __TOC__ Keshin part Yo Slyst, I checked the recent changes, and I saw that the Keshin part is also replaced by the bot, however the color of the KH also changes, could it be because it was not included in the template? Also, on this page, not all of the parts are being replaced. Misch60 (talk) 13:17, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, the color is so because of the reason you guessed, but I have fixed it now. Yes, I am aware that a few instances are not replaced. I would guess it's because the regex is not picking up all instances - whitespaces really are a nuisance. Anyway, I'll debug and rerun the script to (hopefully) fix the leftovers. 不吉 13:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh really, well, I still believe it doesn't harm anyway, as no other edits have been made while the script was running, so nobody will miss any other changes made on the wiki. ::Misch60 (talk) 13:57, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Do you know why the category: Pages with too many expensive parser function calls, has been added to these pages by the bot? I have no idea what it even means. :::Misch60 (talk) 15:48, February 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::That was added due to the #ifexist parser function, the limit of which is 99 and Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya transclude that template 99+ times. I used that parser function to check if the page existed, so that plain text could be used instead of a link if it didn't. I have fixed that now by adding an additional fourth parameter, which when set to 1, will display the page name as regular text rather than a link. 不吉 17:10, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Character Template Yo Slyst, I saw your second sandbox just now, and I saw the template you made. I kind of like the looks of it. Was it made as a portable version of the template we already have, and were you planning to suggest it for usage? Or did you just make it as a test? Misch60 (talk) 20:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the current templates aren't really portable, so that's something I was going to suggest. I could take care of the styling to make it look like the current one if that's needed. On that note, this wiki uses way too many tabbers, which are not portable at all. I was going to suggest using scrollboxes for long lists, but given the amount of tabbers that this wiki uses, I think that's unlikely? 空色バラ 20:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I don't know too much about scrollboxes, but from what I have seen, is that it might turn out tricky for the amount of tabbers we use indeed, especially on the articles of main characters, as they have a lot of tabbers. For the moment, I do not know a direct solution for that problem. Also, for the template, I will also inform Angelo and Lordranged7, as they also have to agree with a change. ::Misch60 (talk) 21:07, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::A scrollbox would look something like this Inazuma Eleven *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' *'Biruda Kouichi' *'Toukyou' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Hepai En' *'Phoenix' *'Iwate' *'Gozan Sou' *'Yamagishi Seri' *'Biruda Kouichi' (Raimon OB form) *'Maica' *'Noto' *'Shigeta' *'Hiyama' *'Yuguchi' *'Gokuu' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' *'Otoshita' *'Kunitachi' *'Daida' *'Aku' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Goushu Flare' *'Shimozuru Arata' *'Giallo Topazio' *'Seita' *'Phoenix' *'Iwate' *'Isaac César' *'Mamorino Yuuichi' *'Maica' *'Noto' *'Kinko' *'Shigeta' *'Hiyama' *'Oishi' *'Shiroma' *'Tatsumaki' *'Hana' *'Otoshita' *'Daida' *'Aku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Shin) *'Gouenji Masato' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Seidou Dan' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Nagumo Haruya' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Shima Samonji' *'Maniwa Kento' *'Mika' *'Ganta' *'Techno' *'Muteki One' *'Kurorook' *'Kuroho' *'Aru' *'Tora' *'Band' *'Cinderella' *'Biju' *'Miyane' *'Karako' *'Houko' *'Munsto' *'Psyche' *'Sky 1' *'Hayato' *'Maris' *'Moeha' *'Rent' *'Kamakiri' *'Keikun' *'Emerald' *'Mesh' *'Leader' *'Muroi' *'Hayaki' *'Hare' *'Hammer' *'Sujiguma' *'Yuuhoo' *'Tengu' *'Kensaku' *'Shirohe' *'Bun' *'Reimei' *'Sanba' *'Maiku' *'Jou' *'Banchou' *'Stein' *'Tappu' *'Uni' *'Piranha' *'Kuwagata' *'Shururi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Om' *'Kuracchi' *'Mabi' *'Rolling' *'Seidou Dan' *'Remi Altava' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tora' *'Okegawa Yukimori' *'Sky 1' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Oishi' *'Muteki One' *'Psyche' *'Iroha' *'Mika' *'Chouri' *'Mesh' *'Tengu' *'Tappu' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Gouenji Masato' *'King Arthur' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Tsutsumi Tomo' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Child form) *'Niira Pheasun' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Gouenji Yuuka' (Child form) *'Zatto' *'Kuracchi' *'Om' *'Mabi' *'Gousetsuji' *'Daxgun Varview' *'Chouri' *'Sky 1' *'Oishi' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Gouenji Shuuya' (Normal and 改) *'Goushu Flare' *'Gouenji Masato' *'Shimozuru Arata' :::This would render fine elsewhere and also increase searchability. But yeah, given the dire amount of tabbers we have, I don't think that's a possibility. :::Also, if you're talking with Lord and Angelo, please let them know that this is not the final version as I can work on its CSS if you want 空色バラ 21:36, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, yeah, that looks a bit harsh on the longer articles. I have already informed Lordranged7 and Angelo Gabrini about the template with or without modifications. ::::Misch60 (talk) 21:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I think it looks good, but shouldn't the picture tabs be centered? And are you going to make a template for the other pages (like teams and hissatsu)? Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 23:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) The template looks fine in my opinion~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:44, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Angelo, I would also like to see the picture tabs centered on the template, instead of having them placed on the left of the template. :Misch60 (talk) 15:20, October 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you maybe respond to the things mentioned above? It has been a while since this discussion was started, and I would love to get to a new phase of this subject. ::Misch60 (talk) 15:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Apologies for the late response :::I've redesigned the infobox to make it look cleaner and neater. Here's a screenshot of how it looks. You can see how it looks yourself by disabling the "Europe Infobox Theme" and copying everything here to :::An interesting thing about PIs is that they can be given themes, so different templates can have different colors. For instance, here's the blue hissatsu template (bonus: it comes with a neat TP table). Let me know what you guys think about the infoboxes 空色バラ 12:15, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::No problem for the late response, better late than never. ::::I sure do like the templates' design, as well as the table for TP. It sure is a neat way to display the amount of TP used. There are only two categories missing, Hissatsu and Characters, or did you leave them out on purpose? ::::Misch60 (talk) 18:39, November 15, 2016 (UTC) (reset indent) Yes, I left those on purpose because I didn't want to falsely categorize my subpages under those categories. I'll obviously add those if the drafts are approved Here's the colors I've decided for the headers: * - Template:Character, Template:NPC * - Template:Hissatsu * - Template:Keshin * - Template:HissatsuTactics * - Template:Soul * - Template:Team * - Template:Location * - Template:Book * - Template:Song, Template:SongAlbum Let me know what you think of them and if there's any more infoboxes left 空色バラ 05:48, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ah okay, that's fine indeed. The colors for the templates seem to be fine, and I like them. Only for the Template:Book, there might be a little bit too less contrast between the dark blue and the black writing. It could be a little bit hard to distinguish the two from each other. :Misch60 (talk) 10:43, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it - I'm gonna change the color to white so it's gonna look okay. ::If the templates are good to go, should I get into converting them? 空色バラ 11:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I would say you could start doing it, as they seem to be fine. :::Misch60 (talk) 12:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:33, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright, the drafts are ready and all look good. I've added a few other infoboxes and moved around styling a bit. Anyway, here's the list: ::::* - User:Slyst/character, User:Slyst/NPC ::::* - User:Slyst/hissatsu ::::* - User:Slyst/keshin ::::* - User:Slyst/hissatsutactics ::::* - User:Slyst/soul ::::* - User:Slyst/team ::::* - User:Slyst/location ::::* - User:Slyst/book ::::* - User:Slyst/song, User:Slyst/songalbum ::::* - User:Slyst/opening, User:Slyst/ending ::::* - User:Slyst/episode ::::If the templates are good to go, then one of you can disable "Europa Infobox Theme" and copy everything from here and add it here, and let me know once you're done 空色バラ 23:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Disabled and added it.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:12, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Protection The protection has been removed.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:43, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tables I think they definitely look good, I like the style used on it. But I am wondering whether or not the articles become very long, because there will be a much longer list of tables of Taisen Routes on the article. For the names, I do not really have a problem with the structure we have now, as we have a disambiguation page, the original Taisen Route page, linking to the other ones. I think that works pretty well, and with the subpage system, you can also easily travel back to the disambiguation page, to check other Taisen Route pages on the wiki. Misch60 (talk) 21:40, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, that would be fine then. For the names, yes, that was my only reason for it to keep it like we had before. But with a good navbox, it should also be fine to rename it. However, I think that the articles for the items lists also need a rename + navbox then, just to make it 100% consistent with the same naming style. :Misch60 (talk) 19:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Sure, I will just rename the articles now. ::Misch60 (talk) 20:03, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I have renamed all the articles and fixed all old links to the pages. :::Misch60 (talk) 20:57, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, I might have a look at it tomorrow, as it is getting quite late at the moment for me. So I will have to get some sleep soon. ::::Misch60 (talk) 21:08, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yo, how can the template be used for the other taisen route articles, for example here, where there are multiple chests on the route? The current one doesn't really work for it I think. :::::Misch60 (talk) 21:03, June 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that would be great! Thank you. ::::::Misch60 (talk) 21:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, what you did indeed seems to work. However, I have encountered another problem. In the GO, Chrono Stone and Galaxy routes, the chest at the end does not have two rewards. So there is no clear AND sclear for those ending boxes, in comparison to the second and third game. But if only one of the two parameters would be used, neither of them would come up in the template. :Misch60 (talk) 09:08, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks, that works indeed! Now every route should be fine to be converted. ::Misch60 (talk) 15:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I have found another case that causes a slight problem for me, on the first route of the Chrono Stone taisen routes, a route starts with a stop and a box, before any match is held. The adding of the extra lines doesn't really work there. And as I am not really knowledgeable in this subject, I do not know how to solve something like that. Do you know how to solve that? :::Misch60 (talk) 19:02, June 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay great, that works just fine. But could you help me with (I hope this is the last one) one more problem I am passing by? The last routes of the Chrono Stone taisen routes have rewards that at some of the teams that are different depending on which version you have. However, some rewards are the same and some are different from its other game counterpart. Is there an easy way to kind of separate those two boxes from each other, maybe in a similar way to how it was done with the normal table? ::::Misch60 (talk) 13:48, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay, that's unfortunate, that part will then definitely look a lot more messy then it was in the template. :::::Misch60 (talk) 17:22, July 1, 2017 (UTC) (reset indent) All taisen route articles have been converted, so the only thing that still is missing now is the navigation template on the page. Also, thanks for the other help you have been providing here, ie the images you uploaded. It is really helpful. Misch60 (talk) 13:17, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :Since I also have renamed the articles for the items to get a consistent naming for these articles, could you maybe also make a navigation template for the items? It could make it easier to find the articles. :Misch60 (talk) 19:27, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Images First of all, thanks for adding the images again of the scout characters. But I was wondering, were you planning on using the images like File:SH manual.png? They are currently just in the page, which we prefer to be quite empty. Just asking so I don't delete it accidently, which could cause a small inconvenience of course, when it was going to be used. Misch60 (talk) 20:50, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Then it's fine, and I will let them be. Thanks for letting me know. :Misch60 (talk) 18:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Tabbers Yo Slyst, Recently the tabbers got updated, but because of the update, the styling of the tabbers got tweaked. I do not like how the tabbers currently look, and as some of them disappeared on pages (even though they reappear when you edit+save them), I contacted staff with the question what happened. They responded with the statement that they updated the tabbers and to solve it, the custom tabber css slightly has to be tweaked as well to restore the old version. However, I have absolutely no idea how to do such a thing unfortunately. Do you have any clue how to do that, as me nor Lord really have knowledge about it? Misch60 (talk) 18:54, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it certainly looks different than before, but I think it is fine. However, I will also spread this to Lordranged7 and Angelo Gabrini first to see what they think about it. They might have a opinion about it after all as well. :Misch60 (talk) 10:12, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Is there a way you could change the background color to match the wiki theme? Lordranged7 does not really like the white color in the tabber. And I guess it would look better here. ::Misch60 (talk) 19:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Not sure which hex will fit the best but a color that goes along with the blue theme we have will be nice~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:10, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Just realised I never answered your last message. I agree with Lord here, I also do not really know which hex it is, but it would be great if it looked a bit like the color we had on our old tabbers. I think that would work just fine. :Misch60 (talk) 06:43, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I think that looks great! ::Misch60 (talk) 15:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Feel free to change it whenever you have the time. It has been approved by me and Lordranged7. :::Misch60 (talk) 16:56, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Great, thank you. ::::Misch60 (talk) 17:07, October 9, 2017 (UTC) IE3 scouts Yo Slyst, a while back you said I could ask you if any IE3 scout articles needed an image again. The last few days, I have been adding more IE3 scouts to the wiki, and I believe I now have added all scouts that only appear in IE3. Of course there are still some that also appear in the IE1 and IE2 game, but I will add them later. Could you maybe get the images for these scouts? They are all listed in this category. Misch60 (talk) 11:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :Okay thank you. I don't think Don appears under other names, at least, not that I know of. It would also be strange, just changing a scouts name like that. :Misch60 (talk) 09:43, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Template:H Sorry to be bothering you with questions lately, but there seems to be something wrong with Template:H. It seems broken, for example here. Do you know what could be wrong with it? Misch60 (talk) 12:09, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, that is strange. I tried that before today, but it didn't change then. Now that seems to be fine again. Anyway, thank you for your reply. :Misch60 (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Game title italics If you say it like that, I guess it can be done yeah.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:55, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:KP template Ah alright, sorry for the inconvenience!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 13:58, November 29, 2017 (UTC) That's good to hear~ Actually, I don't have a Discord account and I didn't even visit the website once. I also didn't really have a reason to use Discord, so I never made one. I think I am more reachable through my talk page since I am also on my phone a lot while being on the wiki and I am editing on other wikis as well. If Discord does give some notification or something like that when it is opened and it works well on phoned (with notifications or something like that), I might consider to get one if it is easier for you to contact me~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:53, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I am going to check it out when I come home from work~ It is good to see you back on the wiki again after some years (even if it is on a different account), how are you doing?--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:30, November 29, 2017 (UTC) To be honest, I sometimes can't believe it either that I am still active here since it has been quite a few years since I first joined. I guess my passion for Inazuma Eleven never left me~ Thanks and keep the good work for you as well! It is great to here that you have been doing well, I have also been doing well! Also, I have created a Discord account and joined the server! (I see you have noticed me, haha!)--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:18, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Angelo Gabrini directed me to you for help. could you help me create a page that is just like this page: https://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki here is the wikia page that i would like to make the simlar page on: https://inazumaelevenfate.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Template_Data i would like to know how to make image redirects and a box/template similar to that for my own Wikia. you don't have to help but it would be very nice.(you can delete this message if you want) ShadowAK (talk) 10:31, December 4, 2018 (UTC)